Black Rose
by ferzaina
Summary: EN REPARACIÓN, SIN TIEMPO DEFINIDO
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Se suponía que ella _era_ la mejor. Y lo demostraba. En _todo_ lo que hacía. Incluso, correr autos con un nombre _falso_, por el temor que su padre la aleje de las carreras, y así no poder cumplir el sueño de su madre, ella demostraba constantemente, que solo con un pequeño sueño, se podían cumplir grandes metas.

_Había echo una promesa, y tenía que cumplirla a como de lugar._

Haruno Sakura, era la hija de un multimillonario británico, rico, ambicioso, y cuyo único futuro implantado para su hija, era estudiar en el más prestigioso instituto de New York, y luego, hacerse cargo de las Empresas de la familia, alejándola completamente de los motores y los autos de carrera.

Era la nº 2 de su clase, el nº 1 era Neji Hyuuga, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, con el cual llevaba años, de una relación de pura amistad. Neji, fue el único que siempre estuvo con ella, hasta que conocieron a Sai y Kiba en la Secundaria, y ahora los cuatro eran un grupo.

Fue criada por su nana, luego de que su madre, Rose Gordon, una piloto, única mujer ganadora de la NASCAR, muriera hace 10 años, en un accidente con su Ford Galaxie, en la última carrera de la temporada, que la coronaría como bicampeón, cuando Sakura tenía apenas 6 años.

_Lo tenía todo… belleza, poder, carisma, inteligencia… _Pero nada de eso, pudo jamás sacar las últimas palabras de su madre, de su cabeza.

Flash Back…

Un auto había perdido el control, y en la última vuelta, había atropellado al Galaxie de Rose Gordon por detrás, y la había echo estrellarse con una columna en el frente.

Sin quien pueda contenerla, se soltó de la mano de su nana, y la pequeña niña, salió del Box corriendo, atravesando la pista sin mirar a nada mas, que no sea el auto de su mama. Al mismo tiempo en que se detenía la carrera, viendo la gravedad del asunto y se llamaba a una ambulancia.

La pequeña observó el auto que había chocado al de su madre, también un Ford Galaxie, para lo que cualquiera menos ella se hubiera dado cuenta, que el compañero de Fórmula de su madre la había chocado, _en la última vuelta_.

-_Recuérdalo Sakura…_- dijo una mujer, que estaba por ser llevada en ambulancia, luego de ser _estrellada_ con su auto, en la pista de Indianápolis, por el piloto que resultó ileso -_Si yo no salgo de esto… cumple mi sueño, y reclama mi corona cuando estés lista…- _

Le toco la mejilla a su hija cariñosamente _-Llevas la sangre Gordon en tus venas, no la desperdicies…- _la mano de su madre calló, antes de que alguien se acerque para llevársela.

-_¡Mama!_- gritó la pequeña, que se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su madre, y comenzó a llorar, mientras que las personas en los palcos, bajaban sus gorros y sombreros, en señal de duelo -_¡MAMA! ¡NO MAMA!_-

Un hombre se acercó a ella, y la tomo en brazos antes que se desmaye -_Lo prometo…_- y lo ultimo que Sakura pudo ver, fue un blanco rostro manchado de sangre, y unos ojos oscuros mirándola con pena y perdón.

Fin del Flash Back…

Ese fue el último día que se la vio llorar, porque ahora su vida tenía una meta_ muy _difícil de cumplir, y no había lugar para la debilidad.

Su 5to año había comenzado duro, entrenar, estudiar, competir y volver a entrenar, era la rutina irrompible de la chica. _Y la estaba odiando, _solo por la parte de_ estudiar. _

-Señorita Haruno- dijo la profesora de matemáticas -No creo que mirar por la ventana, y dibujar autos le sirva para aprender el nuevo tema-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- pronunció la joven, e inmediatamente, tapo con sus manos el perfecto dibujo que hizo en su carpeta, y le sonrió tontamente a la profesora -Es que ya se me eso- le dijo a la mujer, y esta le mostró una tiza, incitándola a que pase al pizarrón.

Neji a su derecha, se le estaba muriendo de risa.

-Ya. Muéstrenos que tanto sabe hacer-

_Ella no sabía nada_._ Adiós mundo cruel._

Pero la campana sonó, justo a tiempo.

-_Victoria_- pensó la pelirosa, y se levanto de su asiento -Será para la próxima- dijo y se marcho seguida del Hyuuga. Ni bien salieron del aula, ella lo miró feo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el joven, algo conmocionado todavía.

-¿Cuesta mucho decir? Sakura atiende, la profesora te esta mirando. No, tú solo dejas que se me acerquen, y me reten-

-Es tu culpa por estar distraída-

-La semana pasada, tuve que hablar de Shakespeare, y lo único que supe decir fue "_Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión_", porque cierta persona, no me aviso que la monalisa me estaba mirando, con un cráneo en la mano, y sin sonreír-

-Pero tú ya leíste Hamlet-

-Si. A los 5 años, ¿Crees que recuerdo algo?-

-Si tú lo dices…-

**(.)**

Ahora se encontraban en clase de francés, la/el profesora/o estaba hablando de algo que ella no entendía _de nuevo, _porque según Sakura, no sabía francés, pero en los exámenes obtenía de nueve para arriba.

Su celular V3 Pink sonó, _mierda_ había olvidado apagarlo.

-Réponse dame- (responda señorita) habló el profesor de sexo indefinido, con olor a zorrino acercándose a ella -Y hable en francés, o me obligara a retarla- dijo en ese mismo idioma.

-Oui- respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué hablas en russo?- preguntó kiba al otro lado -Oh no me respondas, ¿Estas con _Madame Patee_?-

-Oui- otra vez _si_ en francés.

-Bueno seré rápido, a las 5 en la pista del centro. Kakashi nos espera, para una ronda de prensa, fotos y para que pases tiempo con tus mini-fans-

-Oui- volvió a contestar la pelirosa alegre, y tras sonreír dijo -Ta-Ta- y cerró el celular.

**(.)**

La pista del centro, formaba parte de los mini-circuitos del Watkins Glen, el mejor autodromo en la ciudad de Nueva York, que servía para las pruebas juniors y los entrenamientos, además, de ser el único lugar en la ciudad, con espaciosos Boxes para autos de carrera.

-¿Va a llegar a tiempo?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Viene con Neji, el la ara llegar a tiempo- contestó Kiba.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó la pelirosa.

-Gracias a mi- murmuró el Hyuuga, bajando de su Ferrari Negra, seguido de Sam -A la señorita, se le ocurrió _secuestrar_ una perra de su propia mansión, antes de venir-

-¡Guau!- gritó la Ovejera Alemán.

-¿Tienes algún problema, con que traiga a _mi_ perra con _migo_?-

-Si, que vino sobre mi asiento, con las patas sucias-

-Lo bueno, es que están aquí, y punto- los cortó Kakashi, porque sabía que empezaban la pelea entre dos, y terminaban los cuatro metidos, gritando cualquier cosa y con la perra ladrando por sobre las gritos, de obviamente, nada que ver con el problema original.

-Iré a cambiarme- comunicó la Haruno, y se marchó seguida de Sam.

Instantes después, reapareció, vestida con su traje blanco, adornado con detalles en negro y rosa, mas las gafas que _siempre _usaba, y marcharon a la pista de entrenamiento, donde los fans de todas las edades, esperaban ver a la muchacha que se hacía llamar _Rose Gordon_, dar vueltas con lo que para ellos era, un _espectacular_ Ford Mustang, y pasar tiempo con ella.

La pelirosa concentró como siempre, su tiempo en los niños, y se dedico a ellos varios minutos.

-¿Me das un beso?- preguntó una nena, de no mas de 2 años.

-Claro que si preciosa- respondió la Haruno, y tras tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, la madre de la pequeña le saco una foto justo a tiempo.

-Es tu más grande admiradora, aunque no lo creas- dijo la mujer, y tras que la pequeña le diera un beso a Sakura en el cachete, se la llevo.

-No lo dudo…- murmuró la joven, acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Me das un beso también a mí?- preguntó un niño, jalando su ropa.

-Ordenes de besos en camino- dijo Sakura.

Próximamente, tras dejar a regañadientes a los niños. La pelirosa, tuvo que soportar la ronda de prensa y la nueva cesión de fotos, de ella y su auto, para la revista NASCAR 2000 (¿?)

Cuando todo acabó, ya era de noche.

-Vayan y descansen, mañana todos aquí a las 5, para el ultimo entrenamiento, antes de Daytona-

-Si- respondió la pelirosa, Sam y Neji se fueron con ella.

**(.)**

El domingo, ya estaban todos instalados en Daytona y listos para correr.

-Ya esta listo…- dijo Kakashi, inspeccionando por decimoquinta vez en el día, el _viejo_ Ford Mustang _tuneado_ de la pelirosa -¿Segura que seguirás corriendo en esto…? Es un poco anticuado y… Ambos sabemos, que tienes mejores autos para correr…-

-No lo escuches Black…- le dijo la pelirosa, al _auto_ -No sabe lo que dice-

-Oh si lo se…- rebatió el.

-Motor V10 de 3.0L, de un Fórmula 1, ni una tuerca de mas, doble tracción, alto rendimiento, y con un pequeñísimo toque femenino, para _mi_ el auto perfecto. Además, de que con el llegamos hasta aquí y con el terminaremos esta historia-

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué hago esto?- preguntó el peliplata, dueño de una cadena de concesionarias automovilísticas y ex piloto de carreras.

-Porque no aguantas que la hija de tu mejor amiga, ande sola por los peligrosos circuitos de carreras- le contestó ella, mientras que Neji, Sai y Kiba, entraban en el Box.

-Todos allí afuera esperan por _Rose_- le dijo Kiba.

-Los tienes locos- murmuró Sai.

-Gracias por el halago-

-No era un halago- rebatió el moreno.

La pelirosa sin dejarse burlar por el muchacho, cambió de tema -Neji, lleva a Black a la largada por mi- le pidió, y Sam, se subió en el auto, para fastidio del Hyuuga, que se dispuso a llevar el auto a su lugar de partida.

**Black Rose:** nombre de combinación, entre el color predominante del auto, y el _nombre _de su dueña. Era el único Mustang en carrera actualmente. Negro completamente, y con dos rosas adornando sus costados, mas el número guía 24 en el frente, y sin ningún auspiciarte, demostrando que solos podían _con _y_ contra_ todo.

**Haruno Sakura:** pelirosa de ojos jade, de cuerpo envidiable, inteligencia nata, y con dotes para todo lo que se proponía. Aprendió a manejar a escondidas, con apenas 11 años. Y ahora con 16 y en su último año de secundaria, era conocida como _Rose Gordon_. Y no paraba de ganar carreras, en todas las principales pistas del circuito.

-Solo una carrera más, y vamos por Indianápolis- le dijo Kiba -¡Eres la mejor!- y como siempre, luego de darle los datos de su ficha, la abrazaba, haciéndole sentir el apoyo permanente.

-Si fea. Solo una carrera, y serás la próxima Gran Gordon de la historia-

-Falta rato para eso, Sai. Pero hoy concentrémonos en Daytona-

Salieron fuera del box, y las cámaras la apuntaron de entrada. Sakura sabía que su padre, no tenía ni gastaba de su tiempo, mirando carreras de autos, menos de la _NASCAR_._ Los negocios para el, eran mas importantes, que su propia hija._ Además de que viviendo en Londres, y ella en New York, no se veían muy a menudo.

Pero igual y todo, Sakura había ocultado su verdadera identidad, haciéndose llamar _Rose Gordon, _en honor a su madre, no emparentándose con ella, pero diciendo que es su ejemplo a seguir.

-Díganos Señorita Rose- habló un periodista -¿Cómo ve su siguiente carrera?-

-Igual que todas las otras…- murmuró ella con sinceridad, haciendo que todo los periodistas larguen una carcajada.

-¿Ve a Indianápolis muy lejana?- preguntó otro.

-Eh, solo la veo a unas cuantas millas de aquí…- contestó la pelirosa, levantado la mano sobre sus ojos como una visera, provocando nuevamente risas entre los presentes.

-No le quitamos mas su tiempo- habló una de las mujeres, entre los hombres -Gracias por siempre ser tan amable, y nos vemos en la llegada-

-Nos vemos entonces- dijo ella, y se marchó con su equipo a la largada.

-Los traes muertos por ti-

-Eso no me sonó a halago-

-A parte de que no lo era, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hay mujeres entre los periodistas-

**(.)**

Minutos después, ya todo estaba dispuesto para que ella, entre en su auto y salga a ganar.

Las 500 millas Daytona, eran la carrera más importante de la NASCAR Cup Series, pero la pelirosa, solo tenía ojos para las 500 millas de Indianápolis, la carrera donde hace diez años, su madre había perdido la vida.

-Vamos adentro, y no pares hasta la meta- dijo Kakashi.

-Después quiero playa- dijo la pelirosa, tras sonreírles y colocarse su casco, se lanzó dentro del auto y los saludó por última vez -Abajo Sam, ve con Kiba- se escuchó próximamente.

-_Su madre estaría feliz…_- eran las siempre pronunciadas palabras del Hatake, cada vez que dejaba a Sakura en la largada.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Kiba entusiasmado, Sam ladró, y corrieron junto con Neji y Sai, hasta el Box, seguidos tranquilamente por Kakashi.

-_3, 2 y 1. ¡LARGADA!_- se escuchó, y lo próximo que vieron todos, fue a Black Rose, rebasando a sus competidores, y alejándose de ellos en cuestión de segundos.

**(.) **_5 días después…_

-Felicitaciones Señorita Gordon- dijo el hombre, que le entregaba el premio de las 500 millas Daytona -Es un honor tener a una mujer como usted, en el circuito-

-El honor es mío- respondió ella, y tomo el trofeo en forma de prisma, levantándolo en el aire.

-_Toc-Toc_-

-¡SAKURA!- llamó su nana, del otro lado de la puerta -¡Apaga el televisor, y ponte a hacer tu tarea!- le gritó enojada -¡O cortare la luz, y terminarás tu trabajo a vela!-

-¡Descuida Nani! ¡Enseguida lo hago!- contestó ella, apagando el TV, que le mostraba lo que ella había vivido, en primera persona días atrás.

Cuando se disponía a hacer su tarea, el sonido de su celular la distrajo. Sam lo tomó entre su boca y se lo llevo hasta la mesa.

-Gracias Sam- murmuró la pelirosa, limpiando un poco el aparato, y contestó.

-_Sakura, soy Neji_- dijo el nombrado.

-Si, se que eres tu- respondió sonriente la chica.

-_Kakashi me comunico, que nos quiere a todos mañana en la pista del centro, a las 15:00 pm, te paso a buscar por tu salón, y tenemos el tiempo suficiente para llegar_-

-Dalo por hecho, hasta mañana entonces-

-_Nos vemos, Rose_-

Y tras reírse un par de segundos, se concentró en su tarea de Química.

**(.) **_Al otro día…_

-Bueno, como sabrás, tú tienes 5.050 puntos, y tus escoltas tienen… mmm..... 4.297 y 3.861, así que solo con ganar la carrera, nadie podría superarte. Técnicamente, nadie lo lograría, ni siquiera ganando en las vueltas, eso suma miserias. Pero hay casos que... Bien, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir- pronunció Kakashi sonriente.

-Gracias por informar lo que ya sabíamos- dijo sarcástica la pelirosa.

-¡Yo si tengo noticias frescas!- gritó Kiba con unas cuantas carpetas en las manos -¡Chevrolet cambió de piloto para la ultima carrera, van por todo o nada!-

-Yo me encargo- pronunció Sakura, cuando su celular sonaba, y tomaba la carpeta en su mano libre.

_-¡¿HARUNO SAKURA, DONDE TE CREES QUE ESTAS?!-_ la pelirosa alejó el celular de su oído _-¡TE ESPERÉ PARA ALMORZAR A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE, Y NO VINISTE! ¡DATE PRISA!- _y colgó.

_-Nani…- _dijeron todos_._

-Lo olvide ¡Lo juro! ¡Estaba entre Química y Einstein, como para avisarle! ¡Pregúntenle a Sam sino!- todos miraron a la perra, apuntada por el dedo de la Haruno, dormir sobre un almohadón cómodamente.

-¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a esa pobre viejita, y que corres autos?- preguntó Sai.

-Nunca, si no quiero ocasionarle un infarto- respondió la pelirosa.

-Ve rápido o te comerá-

-Lo aré, los veo mañana. Vamos Sam-

-Lee el informe- dijo Kakashi, cuando las veía alejarse.

-¡Ustedes solo encárguense de cuidar a Black! ¡Yo hago el resto!-

-¡Cuídate!- gritó Kiba, y ella se marchó.

-¿Cuidar a Black? ¿Cuántas veces escuchamos eso?-

-_Miles…_-

**(.)**

Tras llegar a la mansión, y bajarle los cambios a Nani, subió apresuradamente junto a su perra, camino a la habitación, y leyó el informe. Lo primero en caer del sobre a su cama, fue la foto del nuevo piloto de Chevrolet, la tomó entre sus manos, y frunció el ceño mirando a esos ojos oscuros. Dejo la foto de lado, y se concentro en el resto.

-Uchiha Itachi- era el nombre del joven, que según leyó, ya había ganado carreras en Indianápolis, pero en F1 -Impresiónate…- susurró, y siguió divagando con su vista entre los archivos.

-_Uchiha…_- ese apellido hacia que se le calen hasta los huesos, y no sabía por que. Volvió a mirar la foto, y recordó un rostro, pero no reconoció a nadie en el.

Miro su almanaque, pasado mañana, el domingo, sería el gran día, en el que cumpliría su primera gran meta. La segunda sería, reclamar el titulo, como campeona defensora.

Sonrió, recordando sus inicios, y viendo hasta donde había llegado, _casi _ella sola.

Porque a pesar de ser el Equipo _mas_ chico, el _menos_ equipado, el _no_ reconocido, y con una piloto _mujer _haciéndose llamar _Rose Gordon_, al volante, haciendo creer a muchos que era una loca aficionada. Ellos habían logrado, el reconocimiento de la crítica y el público, en tiempo record.

A Sakura Haruno, le encantaba caminar por las calles bajas de New York, y encontrar a niños jugando con autos negros y gritando:

-_¡Y Black Rose arrasó con todo!- _

_-¡Si definitivamente, es la mejor!- _

_-¡Vamos Rose! ¡Te amamos!-_

Sonreía de solo recordar aquello.

Ella nunca había recibido amor e su padre, y menos después que su mama murió, así que esto fue libro abierto, para encontrarse con sensaciones nuevas a cada momento.

-_Duerme que Indianápolis te espera…_- le pareció escuchar, y calló profundamente dormida sobre el sofá.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Críticas? ¿Comentarios? Se aceptan vegetales podridos en señal de afecto :) Nos vemos, espero que les gusten los autos como a mí.

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Se despertó _temprano_ según ella, a eso de las 11:30 de la mañana, se baño, cambió y salió a hurtadillas de su mansión, seguida de su perra, sin ser vista por Nani, ni ninguno del resto de los sirvientes.

Ella _no_ manejaba _nunca_ en público, y decía a las personas que _no_ quería hacerlo, hasta cumplir su mayoría de edad. Pero la verdad, es que Sakura ya tenía su carnet de conductor, y una colección de autos listos para usar y estrenar, en su garaje. _Todos ganados en las carreras._

Caminó por las transitadas calles de Nueva York, logrando que los tacones aguja de sus botas negras, marcaran su elegante paso, haciendo de compañía a las pisadas de Sam.

Miro su reloj Rolex, obsequiado como premio, en su penúltima carrera en Carolina del Norte, y por el cual, Nani la había fastidiado tanto, diciendo que tenía un pretendiente millonario, porque sabía, que ella no gastaría miles en un simple reloj, y tras sonreír, recordó mirar la hora.

_12:58_

Casi la Una, y con lo cual, si su equipo estaba donde ella creía, se estarían muriendo de hambre.

Así que se dirigió al primer negocio de comida rápida que encontró, y encargó cinco menúes del día, para ella, Sai, Kiba, Neji y _Sam_. Y tras pagar y recibir la comida, salió nuevamente con rumbo a la pista central. Donde _seguramente _la estarían esperando, para la última ronda de entrenamiento, antes del gran día.

_-Tarde-_ dijeron Neji, Sai y Kiba. Cuando la pelirosa atravesó la entrada del Box.

-Fue culpa del maldito informe, me acosté tarde…- mintió Sakura, pero a pesar de todo, sus mentiras eran mas creíbles que las de Kakashi -¡Pero adivinen que… Trajimos comida!- gritó y mostró las bolsas de sus manos.

-¿Comida?- pronunció Sai, y la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

-Si no quieres, me como tu parte- y receló la bolsa en su mano, para no entregarsela.

-Vas a engordar-

-No importa, entonces Sam la comerá por mí- contestó ella, y le sacó la lengua.

-Hola- dijo Kakashi, tras el grupo.

-_Tarde_- dijeron todos, más _Sakura._

-Bueno, bueno, a correr se ha dicho-

-No, a comer se ha dicho- le corrigió la pelirosa.

**(.)**

Luego de terminar de comer, y que la pelirosa se colocara su traje blanco, se dispusieron a entrenar.

-Sam, bájate de Black- murmuró la pelirosa, pero lo único que su perra izo, fue cambiarse de asiento –Bueno, parece que tendré copiloto el día de hoy-

-No te acostumbres, esta prohibido tener animales de compañía, durante las carreras-

-Cambia la frase, me la conozco de memoria- dijo la muchacha, colocándose su casco, dentro del auto.

-Claramente, es lo único que tu cerebro podría recordar- acotó Picasso (Sai).

-Grrr- encendió el motor, puso el cambio querido, piso el acelerador, y fue de 0 a 100 en menos de 10 segundos.

-Hoy vate un record- sonrió Kiba.

-Y atropella a alguien de camino- se resignó Neji.

**(.)**

Con el entrenamiento terminado, y después de rebasar una que otra vez un record, se despidió por última vez de Black, y lo dejó partir. Kiba y Sai, llevarían el vehículo desde la capital a Indiana, en grúa. A cuestas de las maldiciones de Sakura, si algo le pasaba a su bebe.

-¡Adiós Black!- gritó la Haruno, viendo como esos bobos se llevaban a su auto.

-Déjalo, ya esta grande- murmuró Neji, burlándose de su mejor amiga, y Sam alias _Defensora de Pobres e Inocentes_, le mordió la mano -¡Auch!-

-¡¿Qué intentas insinuar?!- gruño la pelirosa, mostrándole el puño al Hyuuga.

-Nada- contestó el, acariciando su mano mordida, y fulminado con la mirada a la perra de su mejor amiga.

-Eso creí-

-Vengan aquí…- los llamó Kakashi, desde la entrada del Box, señalando la pista -Eh ahí, tu nuevo contrincante en persona- le habló a la pelirosa. Pero por lo visto, ella solo miraba el rostro del sujeto, que estaba bajándose de un Ferrari, sin fijarse en el otro joven de cabello negro, que lo acompañaba.

No lo entendía ¿Qué rayos tenían esos ojos, que la hacían temblar? _¿Miedo? _¿Recuerdos? Pero... _¿De quien?_

-Me voy de aquí…- murmuró la joven -No me sigas- le dijo a Neji, y como rayo se fue del lugar, seguida de Sam.

-¿Por qué se va así?- le preguntó el Hyuuga a Kakashi, viendo partir sola a su amiga.

-Debe recordar quien choco a su madre, con ver el rostro de Itachi o el de Sasuke- respondió el Hatake.

**Itachi Uchiha**, de 25 años, y corredor de Fórmula 1 del equipo McLaren, quien mañana competiría por Chevrolet en Indianápolis, y **Sasuke Uchiha**, de 18 años, también corredor de F1 como su hermano mayor, pero del equipo Ferrari, eran los hijos, del multimillonario **Fugaku Uchiha**, ex corredor de la NASCAR, quien provoco accidentalmente la muerte de_ Rose Gordon, _hace 10 años.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que Sakura nunca se había interesado en saber ni el nombre y ni el apellido, del causante de la muerte de su madre. Aunque recordaba perfectamente, ese rostro blanco manchado de sangre, y ojos negros, luego del accidente, y antes de caer inconsciente.

-¿Eso crees?-

-¿Qué otra explicación habría? Pero igualmente, fue un accidente. Fugaku Uchiha, era el compañero de fórmula de Rose, no le haría daño a propósito- murmuró, aunque por momentos, ni el mismo se creía ese cuento.

-Pero igualmente no se podían ni ver…-

-Si. Pero esa no es excusa para matar a alguien, y menos a una mujer embarazada-

Neji abrió descomunalmente los ojos -¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó.

Kakashi se pegó en la frente, por lo estúpido **-**Lo que oíste, pero no se lo digas a Sakura-

Sin que el Hatake o el Hyuuga lo vieran, alguien desapareció tras la figura de la pelirosa.

Un celular sonó -_¿La viste?_- preguntó Itachi, al ver a su hermano alejarse en el Ferrari negro, dejandolo solo en la pista.

-Si, para algo tengo ojos- contesto el menor.

La razón para que ambos Uchiha, estén hoy en Nueva York, era que el menor, estaba siguiendo los pasos de cierta pelirosa, que según su detective privado, era parte del Equipo de la nueva Rose Gordon, y por lo visto, no se había equivocado.

-_¿Qué harás?_-

-Lo que tengo planeado hace años…-

-_Bien. Te deseo suerte_ _hermanito_-

-Gracias, Itachi- colgó el celular, lo guardó en su bolsillo, y apresuró el paso.

Para el joven de ojos negros, reparar la herida que su padre había causado años atrás en Sakura, era una prioridad desde que la conoció y…

…_Desde que se había enamorado de ella, como un tonto_.

Sasuke Uchiha, estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, desde hacía más de 10 años.

Y nunca le había perdonado a su padre ese accidente, en el que ella quedo huérfana de madre, porque el creía que no había sido como todos decían. Sasuke siempre afirmó,_ que no fue un accidente_. Aunque esas palabras, dañaran nada más ni nada menos, que a su propio padre.

**(.)**

La Haruno, salió del Autodromo caminado a paso redoblado, llevaba una falda de jean corta, y un strapless de color blanco, mas unas botas largas negras, en combinación con su cartera de cuero, unas gafas de sol, y su corto cabello recogido en un rodete.

Un auto negro se interpuso entre su camino, y la calle.

-¡Ve por donde conduces quieres! ¡Esta en rojo!- gritó la chica, y el muchacho que conducía el Ferrari negro, muy parecido al de su amigo Neji, bajo la ventanilla del lado del conductor y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero era mi deber como caballero, no permitir que una bella dama y una hermosa perrita, corrieran de mí-

-Yo no estaba corriendo, y menos de ti- escupió ella, lo segundo era verdad, lo primero no. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos negros de ese joven, también la podrían poner a correr, si no fuera que la miraban con algo parecido a _¿Ternura?_

-Claro, solo caminabas como soldado-

-Grrr-

-¿Eres una Gordon verdad?- le preguntó el, _sabiendo la respuesta_, cuando la pelirosa se quitó las gafas, y ese inconfundible jade, en combinación con el rosa peculiar de su cabello, le hicieron las mismas cosquillas en el estomago, que cuando era un niño.

-No, mi apellido no es Gordon- contestó Sakura, enfadada con quien para ella, le estaba haciendo esa fastidiosa pregunta. Dio un paso atrás, pero tu taco, se incrusto en una ranura del suelo, y provoco que perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Ah no? ¿Conoces a Rose Gordon, entonces?- inquirió.

-Si…- afirmó y al fin, logró sacar el taco de su agujero -Ella era mi madre- contestó la joven molesta, y se dispuso a terminar la plática aquí, dándose media vuelta.

-Espera- dijo el, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se bajo del coche y la tomo por la muñeca. Sakura se dio la vuelta enfadada -Tengo que hablar con tigo, sobre esto- y tocó la llave que pendía de su cuello.

-¿Qué dices?- frunció el ceño.

-Mira- pronunció el, y cortó su propia cadena, mostrándosela -Son las llaves de dos autos, dos Ford Galaxie, ¿Sabes cuales?-

-El de mi mama…- balbuceó la pelirosa.

-_Y el de mi padre_- pensó decir Sasuke, pero dejo la más cruda verdad para lo ultimo -¿Quieres conducirlo?-

-Jajaja. No me hagas reír por favor- se burló la muchacha -No se donde sacaste tu esa llave, pero el auto de mi madre, esta en exposición hace muchos años, y no tengo permitido sacarlo de su vitrina y conducirlo, hasta ser mayor de edad-

-Podemos hacer trampa- la joven frunció el ceño, pero el sonrió.

-¿Qué pretendes?- y se safó del agarre del Uchiha.

-Dime, ¿Aceptas o no?-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Intento reparar una vieja herida- contestó Sasuke mecánicamente -¿Aceptas o no?- pregunto perdiendo la esperanza.

La pelirosa le quedo mirando por unos momentos, con duda, inseguridad e incertidumbre -Ace... Acepto...-

-Vamos entonces- sonrió.

-¿A dónde...?-

-A Indiana-

**(.)**

Aún no sabía como había aceptado esto, estaba viajando a otro estado, con _casi _un completo desconocido al volante, porque lo único que sabia de el, era... _nada. _No sabía quien era,_ ni su nombre siquiera, _solo sabía que ese joven, tenía la llave, del auto que estaba junto al de su madre en exposición.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el joven pelinegro, cuando la vio por mucho tiempo observando el vidrio, pero sin mirar al exterior, como perdida.

-¿Quién?- respondió con otra pregunta Sakura.

-Tu perra- contestó el con una sonrisa.

-Sam…- murmuró ella sin darle importancia, y la ovejera para no quedarse atrás, le dio una lambida en la mejilla al Uchiha.

-Gusto de conocerte- le dijo el joven, a la _perra_.

-¡Guau!-

-Le caes bien- balbuceó la Haruno.

-No como yo a ti- el silencio reinó por interminables minutos, en los cuales solo el jadeo de Sam se escuchó en el vehículo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó la Haruno, aunque lo pensara mil veces, no podía entender, que intenciones tenía ese joven de ayudarla.

-Ya te lo dije, intento reparar una vieja herida- buscó el cambio con su mano derecha, y puso quinta.

-¿Una herida?- preguntó.

-Si, aunque yo no la causé…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Con el tiempo lo sabrás…-

-¿Costaría mucho decírmelo ahora?- inquirió ella.

-No te das una idea como…- bajo la cabeza, y sin que se diera cuenta, su auto se estaba desviando de carril, cosa rara en un corredor.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó la Haruno, devolviéndolo a la tierra de un golpe, y quitándole el volante como experta, esquivando un camión que los iba a chocar.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó conmocionado el muchacho. Ella había dominado el auto, a alta velocidad, desde el asiento del acompañante, como una experta -¿Quién eres tú…?-

Automáticamente, quito las manos del volante, y se sentó en su asiento -Debería preguntar lo mismo…-

-No tu contesta ¿Acaso corres? Porque sino, no habría explicación para haber desviado el camión de esa manera…-

-Yo…-

* * *

Jajaja me parece que lo deje interesante :) bueno, lo subi tarde, porque estube de vacasiones, recuerda leer el Cap 1, porque hicie modificaciones muy buenas si no lo hiciste :)

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


End file.
